Lost in my Dream Maze
by MorganaMuffin2290
Summary: Don't force LSD down an 8 year old's throat. It traumatizes them.


**Lost in my Dream Maze**

"Hey look, It's a green dragon eating mangoes," I rather dumbly said.

"Mmmm... good, Very good...," George Washington mumbled.

I screamed, "AHA! I KNEW YOU WERE STILL ALIVE! JOKER, COME BACK HERE!"

The last thing I can remember after that was Hillary Clinton shouting, "Quick sedate him! He's out of contr..." I still remember that event from like 20, or 1, or was it 13 years ago, the event that disabled me to the point of no return. I had only been 8 years old, ONLY 8! and this dumb guy came along and just grabbed my from my mom's hand. I was kidnapped and used in private experiments involving drugs, specifically LSD. I can still remember the cries of my purple fluffy elephant as it flew through the skies above me. The sound it made calmed me down.

Of course, I got addicted to the LSD. They had overdosed me with Lysergic Acid Diethylamine, and I barely managed to hold on. Of course, they got my heart pumping again by dumping a gallon of white wine down my throat. After I woke from that horrible start, I screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed, until my vision was fuzzy. Then it refocused.

"Come here son!" My dad said.

"Okay daddy!" I said playfully, I can still remember play poker with my pet penguin and having to run down 2 flights of super steep stairs, but before I could reach for my dad, an assassin shot him straight through the head, leaving a note stating, "Larry Salmence Dythol, BEWARE. Your dad was famous, and YOU are next." Then, in surprise and fear, I tripped and tumbled down the other 48 flights of those horrid stairs. At the bottom, I remembered seeing George Washington doing a backstroke on sand. Then he started to sink and shouted out, "SAVE ME!, I'M DROWNIN -gurgle-gurgle-gurgle..." I just started running across the desert right after that, not even caring that George Washington was dying and found a my pet penguin sliding around the sand dunes. I jumped on his back, and we rode across the desert. All while eating peaches we found in the sand. Up ahead I saw what looked like a lab, and I started screaming, "GO THE OTHER WAY!" Nothing happened. "WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING, TURN AROUND!" My penguin did nothing, but then turned into an oversized berserker and threw me into the lab. All I could do was just scream and shout until..  
>"LARRY! WAKE UP!" My mom screamed in my ear. I was absolutely unprepared for the giant splash of ice-cold water onto my face.<br>"OH MY GOD! I'M DROWNING! MOM! DAD! SAVE ME!" I literally started gurgling on my own spit.

"Snap out of it! You have to forget about that cursed dream. You are always sleepwalking and having a bad dream. In the middle of the night, I heard you run up and down the stairs and drink a gallon of water, then just lie down on the sofa and sleep. I carried you up here, then I hear you screaming and shouting. It's 4AM in the morning. Please just stop it," Mom then cried into my shoulder. I started to remember reality again. I was a 12 year old boy who dropped school for some random reason and was now trying to figure out the meaning of this dream.

"Sorry Mom," I just mumbled in a jumbled mess. "I can't make any sense about this dream."

"Then, let us just sit down and talk about it," she said in a calming soothing voice. "I think that there is something that you need to know."

…

_In a world, where many dreams weave._

_Only one can be, or so it seems to leave._

_Hidden truths, all carrying meaning._

_Penetrate at the deepest thinking._

…

In your worst nightmares,  
>However hard you look out,<br>Reality's gone.

Confusion and loss,  
>A thousand expectations,<br>What's this paradox?

The autumn leaves dance,  
>Time continues to go on,<br>Lost in midst of fog.

Time is an essence,  
>The fall wind doesn't blow back,<br>Don't let it reverse.

Seas of history,  
>What is the truth, what is false;<br>Another lost truth.

Hidden in meaning,  
>The ocean floor's not in sight,<br>Dreams of confusion.

Mind's eye's fantasies,  
>Given a second thought,<br>Drag throughout the night.

I know I'm drowning,  
>Wait, but I'm in a dream'<br>What do I do?


End file.
